Dreams
by iceblueyes
Summary: A historical romance. Risa Harada had weird dreams lately and Satoshi Hiwatari is being rumored he killed his fiancee. Together these two solves the mysterious death of Satoshi's fiancee and protect the important people in their lives.
1. Introduction

Author's Notes: I changed the setting. It's a historical romance. Some characters are mine to claim. Dedicated to Helen Grace Cortes. Do enjoy minna-san!

Chapter One: Introduction

_She noticed they were in the a bedroom. She was trying to protect someone. It was a guy. A friend or a lover perhaps. Impossible because at the moment she doesn't have a loved one. Probably a friend. At the door there was another guy, pointing a gun at them and she was shielding him. The gun fired and she was hit on the leg. The next thing she knew she was sitting on the bed and she was facing that guy who she's still thinking if he's one of her close friends. Leaning her head on his chest she breathes in deeply, clutching his shirt. And knowing that she would somehow die because of the bullet, she closed her eyes, and trying to forget of anything when the guy spoke huskily in her ear, "I love you…"_

Risa Harada woke with a start and she was breathing heavily. She noticed her night gown was damp with sweat and covered her eyes using the back of her hand. "Weird dream", she thought then she rolled to the side of the bed.

"_I love you"._ It was so sweet, like he meant what he said. It was like she'll never let go of those words.

"_I love you"._ Shaking those words aside she stood up from her bed and got the letter that was on her drawer. Her twin sister, Riku Harada had written her a letter. She was already married to Daisuke Niwa, the Earl of Elton and tomorrow she had to visit them as Riku was giving a party-as she would try of what is like to be a hostess to be happily married to the earl itself.

A wry smile was on her lips as she read her sister's letter again and was thinking of the past. The earl that her sister had married was in love with _her _but she wasn't in love with him because she was in love with the earl's cousin, Dark Mousy. But Dark wasn't in love with her because he was _in love with somebody else._

She wanted to laugh at that thought since it was somewhat ridiculous-a not-so-love-triangle-sort of thing and she realized that the dream she had now, she had wondered who could that guy be.

Her cheeks flushed as he recalled his sweet words but she shook her head again and went to her bed. It was just a dream and it was an _impossible dream_ to be exact.

"God, why did you gave me that dream? Is that supposed to have a sign?" she thought again as she looked at the full moon outside. She sighed and decided to sleep the crazy thoughts that are in her head. The next day, she'll be definitely fine.

/

She doesn't know why but she had realized she had been stealing glances with that blue haired man with glasses. He was in the corner talking to some ladies and together with him was the person who had captured her heart in the past, Dark Mousy. They haven't been introduced but she heard from her sister that he was Satoshi Hiwatari, the Earl of Irving and Daisuke Niwa's best friend. She sipped her champagne slowly as her sister break her thoughts, "Staring at that handsome man eh dear sister? Don't tell me he had captured you by his looks too", Riku said as Risa looked at her. She smiled lovingly at her sister.

"I can't help but noticed him after all", was all Risa could say. She was happy for her sister Riku that the lady has changed at last. Before, she was a troublesome woman who loves to wear men's shirts and trousers in their countryside because she hates to wear gowns and all. But ever since Riku had met Daisuke she had changed-she begins to dress and acts like a lady-and she have done successfully as their hostess tonight. Riku had worn a light blue off-shoulder gown and had worn pearls around her neck while Risa was wearing an amber gown, her hair at the tip were done in curls and a sapphire necklace worn around her throat.

"I think you haven't been introduced since you always stay out of town. I'll introduce you to him if he comes over", said Riku as she took a champagne from a passing footman. "Women always flock around him".

"So I've noticed. And he's with Dark Mousy and his fiancée to be exact". Riku's eyes softened as she looked at her sister as Risa was still looking at Dark. "Oh well".

"You are not going to tell me that you are still in love with him, are you?" Riku asked seriously. Risa looked at her, shocked and waved one gloved hand.

"Good heavens, no Riku that was a year ago. You are expecting me to be in love with that man still?" Risa asked back as she saw Dark laughed to whatever they are discussing about. "I assure you I have mended my broken heart already".

"Good because it's time to open your heart for someone else". Her sister grew serious as she added, "About your dream, it's kind of weird".

"Weird is it not"? Risa said as she looked at her with a wry smile. "I don't know if it has a meaning or it's just plain useless".

"We'll figure it out soon or are you planning to go to a fortune teller?" her twin sister tried her best not to sputter her champagne.

"Of course not Riku. If I know it was just another dream that it won't come true". Her sister was somewhat not heeding to what she said as Risa added, "Riku? Are you all right?" then her twin sister smiled.

"Look who's heading his way", Riku said softly as Risa turned around. She was shocked that Satoshi Hiwatari was heading their way. "My, my, if it isn't your lucky night at last". Risa couldn't say anything as Satoshi stopped in front of them and smiled.

"Good evening ladies", Satoshi said. He took Riku's hand and kissed it. His eyes turned to Risa's. "I believed we haven't introduced and I only knew from Dark that you are Riku's twin sister".

"Allow me to introduce my twin sister, Satoshi, this is Risa Harada", Riku began as Risa curtsied.

"A pleasure to meet you my lord". He had taken her hand and kissed it, not breaking the eye contact.

"The pleasure is all mine, my lady". She could feel herself shivering from his kiss. "I was wondering if you would like to dance the waltz with me?" Riku took the glass from her sister's hand and Risa replied with a smile, "I will be honored, my lord". And with that he swept her off to the dance floor.

/

She was mesmerized by him, she doesn't know why but she do just by looking at him a while ago across the crowded ballroom. It was like she was drawn to him and she doesn't know why. "My sister said that you are Daisuke's best friend", Risa began. He answered her with a smile.

"That is true. How come I've never seen you for those past few months and I've only seen Riku?" Satoshi asked, as he whirl her in the dance floor.

"It's because I was out of town. I just came here when Riku got married and now she is holding a great party", she replied. He nodded his head. "But I'm not going to stay long. One way or another I have to see to our house that is somewhat miles from here".

"You are not having fun living here in London and enjoying the party every night and going home late?" he asked, somewhat amazed and was amazed more when she shook her head. "You're a unique woman, Miss Riku".

"It's just that night life in London is not my thing, my lord. I prefer reading a novel at home", she replied, smiling at him one that made him caught off guard.

"I see", was all he could say as he brought her to the end of the room as they have stopped dancing. "You don't mind if we go to the gardens?"

"No, I don't mind", Risa replied, taking his arm. "It's getting warm inside".

"Yes and many visitors are coming to enjoy the party", he replied as he took her to a fountain and Risa sat down. He placed his one leg on the bench and propped his elbow on his knee. Risa cleared her throat and said, "I wonder if it's all right if we are seen like this?"

"Hmm? Whatever do you mean?"? when he glanced at her the light had enveloped her features and he could tell that she was beautiful.

"Sometimes, people who went to the garden are people who are l-lovers", she explained as she got her fan and began using it. He hid a grin.

"Do you mind what other people say about you?" she shook her head.

"It's just that sometimes people have the _wrong impression_", she explained, emphasizing the words _wrong impression._ Just then they have heard footsteps coming their way as they looked to the left side and saw a woman whose facial expression showed anger. Satoshi inclined his head.

"Good evening, Miss Lee", Satoshi greeted. Risa looked at Satoshi then back at the woman. "Enjoying the party?"

"Yes, until I saw you", Kathleen said as her eyes turned to Risa's. "I think we haven't been introduced yet", she smiled at Risa but her smile was cold. Risa stood up from the bench.

"This is Risa Harada, the twin sister of our hostess, Lady Elton", Satoshi replied then added, "This is Kathleen Lee". Kathleen nodded slowly.

"I see. You may want to be careful when you are with this man Miss Harada", Kathleen added as she started to leave but added, "This man have murdered my twin sister", and with that she left the two in the darkness. Risa just stood there, dumbfounded.

"I-I don't understand", Risa began, looking at Satoshi, seeking for some answers. "My lord, why did she say that?"

"I see. You weren't here last year when those rumors spread, right?" Risa shook her head.

"I was left in our town house and I seldom visit here in London. Riku was the one who moved here first", she added, her voice somewhat gentle. "My lord, if you don't mind I want to know".

"It would be a long story. You sure you won't get bored?" Risa shook her head with a smile. "All right but let's go somewhere", he said, extending his arm as Risa took it and she felt same when she's with him.

To be continued…


	2. Confession

Chapter Two: Confession

Satoshi opened the conservatory as Risa went inside, amazed at the different kind of plants and flowers everywhere. She moved farther examining more as Satoshi followed her. "You like plants?" he asked. Risa looked at him, smiling wryly.

"Our mother loves plants and has therefore created antidotes that can heal different kind of sickness, more effective than laudanum. She had studied it very hard. She had passed that ability to us but Riku is also making perfumes out of flowers than antidotes". She sat down on one of the benches and inclined her head. "I'm ready to listen to your story, my lord". Satoshi nodded and his eyes was studying a red rose.

"Last year, I was already engaged to Kathleen's twin sister, Jasmine. They say we were a perfect match. They were both heiresses and our families were close friends". He paused and could feel she was listening attentively at him. "But something happened five days before our marriage. I found a note and it said that I had to go to this inn and a room-that I should know the truth. When I got there I saw Jasmine with another man".

"Good heavens", Risa said, covering her mouth. "That's awful, my lord". He looked at her with a wry smile and then continued, "I broke our engagement but Jasmine told me she had never left her house at that time, that she didn't have an affair with another man. I couldn't believe her because to see is to believe, that sort of thing". He turned around and crossed his arms over his chest. "She committed suicide, drowned herself in the river after we went to the same party that night. Rumors also said I killed her and drown her to the river because at that time they must have noticed that both of us disappeared". This time Risa stood up and went to him and touched his arm.

"My lord, I…"she was groping for words. She realized he must have loved her very much.

"But I don't think she committed suicide. I think someone had killed her. I've known Jasmine very well and she won't do that. And I did not kill her".

"Of course, my lord. I don't think you are going to do that", she said with a smile. "So does this mean you are finding her true killer?"

"Yes, you may say that", he replied, then added, "I don't know why but I think it was Kathleen who pretended to be Jasmine that night". Risa wasn't shock to that conclusion when she asked, "Who did you saw that night with Kathleen?"

"It was my cousin, Krad. Have you met him?" Risa shook her head as a wry smile was on his lips. "I'm surprised. Women also flock around him, you know".

"Just like you and Dark", she said, shaking her head. "Women love to feast their eyes on handsome men".

"And some men are drawn to beautiful women, just like yourself Miss Harada", he said softly. She blinked her eyes, couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"I beg your pardon, my lord?" Risa asked. _Now why do I feel that our conversation had changed all of a sudden?_

"There is something about you that is different with other women", he said stepping forward. She took a step back.

"Oh really? Do tell me what are the things that made me different from other women, my lord. I'm very curious". She could feel that her back was touching the wall. She couldn't run anymore.

"You're the first woman I know that doesn't like late night balls and would prefer to read a novel at home", he replied as he stopped right in front of her. He placed his hand near the top of her head, leaning close.

_I can't breathe,_ she thought, trying to breathe normally. _Not this close, I don't think I can stand it._ "Well, that is true my lord. I don't like to waste my time on things that I don't like", she replied, trying her best not to stammer. Satoshi smiled as they heard voices that are coming straight to the conservatory.

"Quick, kiss me", Satoshi said softly. Risa was dumfounded. The footsteps are coming nearer to the conservatory already. Satoshi wrapped his other arm around her waist and pulled her close. "Kiss me", he said again and she obeyed, leaning close as her lips touched his lightly. He kissed her back, almost losing his self-control.

A man chuckled as he opened the conservatory. "Looks like we need to find another place my dear. Someone had occupied this one". The man's lover said something unintelligible as they left and moved farther from the gardens but Satoshi hasn't stopped kissing her yet. It felt good to be kissed by him, she thought, her hands clinging on to his shoulders. He deepened the kiss, exploring her mouth and she forgot how to breathe properly and was carried away by him.

"_My lord",_ Risa whispered, almost breathless. Satoshi stopped kissing her but didn't release her yet. He got his self-control back.

"I had to do that to keep them away", Satoshi replied, also trying to get his breathing back but somehow that kiss was almost _real _for her.

_Get a hold of yourself Risa. You and him just knew each other tonight. Don't think of something stupid like he is attracted to you._ "I understand, my lord", Risa replied as she smiled sweetly at him. He nodded, stopping himself to kiss her again. He released his hand that is holding her waist. He offered his arm to her.

"Come, we must go back now. Your sister must have been looking for you and I can imagine Daisuke scolding me for kidnapping his sister-in-law". She gave a slight laugh on what he said as she took his arm. But she had to be true to herself tonight: she is attracted to the earl of Irving after all. Who wouldn't?

To be continued…


End file.
